1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearing apparel and, more particularly, to an exterior female garment adapted to be worn about the upper portion of the torso.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a plurality of previously known garments, such as blouses, sweaters and the like which are worn by females around their upper body portion, i.e. about their torso. The previously known garments, however, typically can be worn in only a single fashion so that when the wearer wishes to change the appearance of her clothes, she must change into a different garment. Clothing, however, is quite costly so that the maintenance of a large wardrobe is prohibitively expensive for most persons.
Moreover, in order to construct these previously known garments, the required material is conventionally cut according to a complex pattern from a bolt of cloth or other material. These sewing patterns are not only in themselves expensive due to their complexity, but also result in wasted material due to inevitable spaces between the sewing pattern. Moreover, it is a time consuming, difficult and, therefore, expensive process to sew the garment pieces together once cut from the fabric.